


Moms Guerre

by NemesiSnow



Series: Chloè Lacroix [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Orphans, Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Fareeha and Amélie loath each other, Fluff, Lena And Angela are Bff, Modern AU, Orphan Chloé, Orphan Hana, Orphans AU, Parent AU, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesiSnow/pseuds/NemesiSnow
Summary: Lena Oxton and Amélie Lacroix had a beautiful and sometimes complicated marriage. They have been married for almost 2 years now surpassing any obstacles against their love. They didn't had planned for kids anytime soon but when a thief enters their expensive apartment to steal they expected a drunk or a idiot adult. Not a cold and hungry teenager who gets named Chloé. Amélie quickly grows fond of because of the similarities they have.Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler have a perfect marriage. They have been married for 2 years until they decided to expand the family, and they had the most beautiful little girl in the world. They adopted her when she was 7 years old and since that moment she has the best life any teen could ask. Now that she has 16 she's a famous gaming youtuber, has straight B in every class and has lots of friends in her school. The only problem she had those days where when there was a storm and the internet sometimes got jammed.What happens when both couples have to reunite with the principal Jack when both teens get sent to him by a "fight" they have.





	1. Chapter 1

Fareeha Amari had the perfect life, she just guessed she was lucky. She loved her wife Angela with all her soul. They had met when they were children since their parents were friends, and they quickly became friends too. When Fareeha turned 19 she asked Angela out in which the latter accepted shyly. They married when they were 20 and decided to adopt two years later. Angela was a doctor well known on the large town named Overwatch by the very founder people called Reinhardt. 

 

That day they were visiting the building where they would choose a child. Angela and Fareeha were super excited, they would become parents and they had even prepared a room the backyard with a tree that had a swing and toys laying around. As they followed the caretaker who explained everything they had to do they ran into a little girl who looked sad. Angela saw the little girl with a rabbit shaped pillow and kneeled in front of her with a kind smile. 

 

“ Hi there. My name is Angela.” Angela smiled warmly as the girl hid behind the caretaker and studied her face for a while before waving a little from behind her caretaker's leg. 

 

“ I'm... Hana.. Hana Song. ” Hana slowly said clearly having difficulty to speak. The caretaker continued to walk with Hana close behind him. 

 

Angela fell in love with the shy Korean girl that had just being taken there by being found on the house alone. When they read the report turned out that her parents died on the recent war leaving the little girl behind alone and scared. Fareeha looked at her teary blue eyed and blonde wife before breaking into a determined smile. 

 

“ We will take care of her. ” Angela smiled widely hope evident in her eyes as she hugged Fareeha with a tight grip. Fareeha grinned knowing she did the right decision. 

 

After introducing themselves Hana became more confident around them. She didn't said anything to them since she was too shy to really say anything at the ride of her new home. 

 

The first time Hana talked was a two days after they had taken her to their house. She looked shocked as Fareeha arrived from her job as a bodyguard and had her arms full of boxes. Angela looked at her wife shocked making the taller Egyptian grin with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. 

 

“ I think I overdid it with the gifts right? ” Fareeha placed the boxes in the table in front of Hana, she laughed nodding when Hana pointed herself asking if they were hers. “ I heard you liked video games so I found a lot of video game stuff.” 

 

Hana opened the first wrapped box to reveal a video game console. Her eyes widened and smiled widely looking at Angela and Fareeha who she knew where her new mother's. She opened the remaining ones and they were video games, posters and clothing all video game themed. 

 

After hugging her mothers and leaving to her room to place all her gifts on her bed and connect the console to play, Fareeha and Angela smiled at each other and knew it was worth every penny. 

 

Fareeha went to help Hana while Angela started preparing some snacks. When it was dark the three of them where on Hana's -soon to be pink- room playing Mario Kart. Hana and Angela furiously giggled when Fareeha fell from a cliff in the game for like the third time. Angela smiled lovingly when Hana yawned rubbing her tired eyes, she looked at the hour before grabbing Hana  and gently placing her on the bed. Fareeha turned off the game and the tv before sitting on the edge of the best beside Angela. 

 

“ Goodnight sweetie.” Angela placed Hana's bangs behind her tiny pale ear before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Fareeha petted Hana's hair before also placing a kiss on her forehead, they tucked her in the covers before standing and  walking towards the door. 

 

They turned off the light but stopped from leaving the room as they heard something they would never forget. 

 

“ Thank you Moms.” Fareeha and Angela smiled at each other as Hana fell asleep right after she said that. They left the room before going to theirs with smiles permanently plastered in their faces for the rest of the night. 

 

Years passed like a blur and before they knew it, they were on their 30's -Still quite young- and Hana was soon turning 17. Their daughter had become an internet star and was studying to be an actress. They are so proud of everything their little girl had accomplished. 

 

“ I'm leaving to school!!  Love you Rocket and Angel Mom! ” Hana shouted before leaving to take her bus. Angela smiled hearing the nicknames she gave them since she was 10. Angela had been living nothing but pure bliss with Fareeha and Hana and she couldn't been happier.

 

Angela suddenly stop dressing, she forgot to tell Fareeha and Hana they were meeting with her best friend for dinner tomorrow. Shrugging her shoulders when she finished she left the house, getting on her car to go to the hospital to work. She decided to tell them on dinner. 

 

Hana laughed when Lucio continued to told her something funny that happened to him yesterday. She got to her locker and stated taking out the books she needed for her first period Spanish. She looked around her thinking about her mothers and her friends making her smile happily. 

 

She did had an amazing life. 

 

....................

 

Amélie met her wife Lena Oxton when the short hyper brunette was just a child. She herself had 26 when Lena was 16, she ignored her romantic advances. They had an age gap of 10 years so she really thought nothing of it. But when Lena was 18 they started dating, She couldn't really do anything. She had fallen for that British accent of hers and everything about her. They both worked hard on the path of career the loved, Amélie was a lawyer while Lena had been an active pilot. 

 

They continued their relationship even if the distance was a little hard at first. When Lena returned she had been 4 years away from Amélie and when they met face to face the first thing Lena did was get on one knee and propose. 

 

Amélie couldn't have been more annoyed her whole life. Lena looked confused as Amélie accepted but gave her the dirty eye, when Lena asked it had been because it resulted that she had been planning a movie with a romantic dinner before proposing and Lena had ruined it. The brunette simply grinned sheepishly at the French woman while placing the beautiful ring on Amélie's ring finger. 

 

“ Aw guess french people really are super romantic and stuff.” Lena teased making Amélie roll her yellow eyes with a smile on her lips. 

 

They have been married for almost 2 years now. They have been dating for 8 years to be sure they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with the other one,they have been sure after the first year but didn't really cared too much about marriage as long as they had each other.

 

They moved into an apartment one of the expensive ones since they could afford it and it had the space they both wanted. A bedroom with an bathroom that was theirs, a guest room if one of their friend came to stay over. A huge living room with fashion sense except the Pokemon plushies of Raichu on the couches Amélie bought for Lena on last year's christmas (she loves them) and the kitchen which was on the same space as the living room. 

 

After all of that happened they have been incredibly happy. 

 

Amélie grabbed the mail while Lena layed on the couch tired. 

 

“ What was in the mail? ” Lena paused the movie to look at Amélie, Amélie placed the bills on the table before walking towards the couch. She sat on the couch before laying back so she was on top of Lena. Lena hummed the scent of Amélie driving her insane, she really couldn't have gotten any luckier. 

 

“ Some bills. ” Amélie closed her eyes relaxing as her pale skin and Lena's tanned skin pressed together. Lena sighed in content before whispering. 

 

“ I have to go to work... ” Lena whined not truly wanting to move from their comfortable couch. Amélie looked down with her natural cold eyes Lena's cute pouty face before her eyes warmed. 

 

“ You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can take care of you.” Amélie stated a fact that was true. She could take care of everything with all the money she won. She was a pretty well known Lawyer. Lena hummed as if she was thinking about Amélie's offer -which she really wasn't since she loved helping her wife- before grinning. 

 

“ Naah I like to help you luv.” Lena pecked Amélie's lips before standing up and grabbing her jacket. Grabbing her wallet, phone and keys of her motorcycle she kissed Amélie once again. “ See ya later! ” With that she dashed out of the apartment in a hurry or she would be late for her job as a security guard of the hospital Angela worked on. 

 

Amélie looked amused at Lena's acts. Standing up she decided take a shower to relax her tense muscles from working. 

 

She took some comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She hummed a song Lena dedicated to her on their wedding before her ears picked a peculiar noise from outside the room. Lena had just left and texted her she was close to her workplace. It couldn't have been Lena. Turning off the shower she quickly placed some clothes before silently opening the door of the bathroom. Her eyes studied her and Lena's room, there was nothing there and she knew the noise had came from the living room. She grabbed Lena's baseball bat she always had beside the desk since some sundays she left with Jamison and Mako to play baseball with some other friends. She slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make much noise, looking around for any sign of movement Amélie texted Lena. 

 

> Amélie Lacroix< Honey... I think someone broke into our apartment..  
10:03 am

 

>MyLovelyLena< What?? Amelie don't move ! Lock yourself in a room I'll be right there! 

 

Amélie placed her phone on her pocket before thinking about her options. She could wait for Lena who was trained in self defence and could easily take any trespasser. Or... She could break the trespassers head with the bat as a result of breaking into HER apartment. Deciding to go with her second option she walked towards the stairs and slowly descended while searching for the trespasser. The noises became louder and louder and it became apparent they were coming from the kitchen. Amélie walked to the kitchen the blue bat in her hands ready to strike before stopping all movement. 

 

Amélie felt her breath leave her lungs at the sight she took in. A girl... Probably in her 14's was looking for food desperately. Her body was thin clearly showing she hasn't eaten well for days. Amélie's hands let go of the bat to their own accord making a loud sound as the bat fell to the floor hard. The girl jumped like a cat before turning around to look at Amélie, or in the girl's point of view a bloody tall woman with an intimidating stare and aura.  
The girl was going to jump out of the window in a desperate attempt to flee but she stopped when Amélie spoke her voice gently. 

 

“ Hey.... Calm down.. Are you hungry? ” Amélie spoke in a comforting voice to try and calm the girl. But she got in full panic mode when the door flew open revealing a furiously panting Lena. When she saw Amélie on the kitchen she ran only to stop when she came face to face with the trespasser. 

 

“ You..... Are way too young for the criminal life.” Lena looked confused while scratching her neck. A habit that she had when nervous or confused. Amélie looked at Lena annoyed at the fact that she saw being a criminal as a career when it wasn't. 

 

The girl looked at the married couple with a cold glare as she took a pocket knife and pointed it at Lena. 

 

“ I don't want any trouble.” The girl hissed making Lena tense at the weapon and on instinct place a arm in front of Amélie who looked coldly at the girl. The girl was moving to leave the apartment while Amélie studied her. 

 

The girl didn't had a backpack or anything she could have to place some stolen goods or anything. Amélie knew she didn't took anything and she just came looking for food. Lena looked at her with pity and the girl looked like she was sad and needed help. When she turn around to leave Lena called after her. 

 

“ Wait! ” The girl stop to look at Lena who sadly smiled at her. “ Come eat lunch with us. I'll pay I promise! ” Joking at the last part to see if the girl would relax and it seemed to work. 

“...... okay... ” She weakly said, too hungry to really say anything against that. She gave the pocket knife to Lena who found out in closer inspection that the knife was fake. Lena told Amélie she could miss work and she went to make the phone call while the older of the three looked at the food thief. 

 

“ Would you like to eat something in specific ?” Amélie's accent sounded so right for the girl as if she could relax hearing it. She shook her head while licking her dry lips in hunger. 

 

“ Anything would be fine...”

 

They all walked to a restaurant near the apartment all the while they had to walk in front of the girl. She stated she didn't trusted any of them so in case they tried something funny she would run away. Lena's big brown eyes looked at Amélie who had her lips set in a frown. 

 

“ What do you think?” Lena asked looking behind them making the girl glare at her suspiciously. Apparently the girl's neutral face was a glare, Lena mused as it reminded her of Amélie before entering the restaurant. Amélie looked at the girl with her own neutral face before looking back at Lena with a small smile. 

 

“ I like her... She reminds me of someone.” Amélie mused making Lena giggle and sit on a lonesome table where the three of them sat together slightly awkward. 

 

“ I wonder who she reminds you of.” Lena laughed when the girl glared at a couple who stared at them a bit too long and the couple looked terrified of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while but it's because I'm really busy even tho I'm in vacations. 
> 
> I have to doggysit, clean absolutely every little thing and a job I'm being killed in. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and love coming in the comments and messages! 
> 
> Also if you would like to read a scene happening between 2 characters just request it! I will love to hear your ideas.

" We heard from one of your neighbors that a girl of the 16 is here. We came to bring her back to the orphanage." A bulky man with two other man behind him explained to the couple who looked sad. Lena looked at Amélie who had a tight grip on the door frame making her knuckles white. 

 

" Who called? " Amélie snapped venom in her voice making the man shiver terrified of it. 

 

The men started pushing each other to see who would be the bravest to speak with the devil woman in front of them. After a fight the smallest of the three spoke and started babbling. 

 

" An old man from room 10, but it was for a good cause-" He continued to babble making Lena roll her eyes and place a hand on Amélie's shoulder making the tense muscle relax under her touch. 

 

" Give us a moment we will speak privately." Lena gave the men a cheerful smile making them calm down and stop babbling. Lena gently closed the door before turning to look at Amélie who glared at the door, the brunette knew she had to speak carefully or her beautiful wife would snap and send the men outside their apartment running for their lives. " Luv.. Look at me." Lena requested with her please calm down and don't kill anyone voice. 

 

Amélie's face stayed in the frowning and glaring form but her eyes moved to meet with Lena's. It's a start, Lena thought before whispering so that the teenager upstairs wouldn't wake up.

 

Amélie and Lena had offered their guest room to the teenager after they had finished their meal. They laughed or smiled at some people who stared at them. But one grandma passing by made all of them flinch and stop their movements when she smiled at them and spoke. 

 

" You three are a beautiful family. Don't let anybody change that. " the grandmother kept walking not noticing the awkward silence she left between the three. Lena looked at Amélie who just smiled widely at her wife, at that moment Lena knew Amélie had gotten close to the girl. They both looked at the teenager who avoided eye contact her cheeks were red but her eyes said that she didn't disapproved of that idea. At that moment Lena and Amélie knew they wanted to adopt the girl even if they had met in a day. 

 

The three of them have been spending a lot of time together the next day, Amélie moved the meeting with Angela and her family for the next day and the doctor didn't really minded. They had bathe the girl brought her clothes and gave her a haircut she instantly loved. The barber stated he thought the girl was a boy due to the hair and clothes style she had chosen but when Amélie glared at him he shut up and started cutting. Turns out the girl was tomboy just like Lena and had the attitude of a cold and calculating person like Amélie. When they dressed the girl Amélie smiled fixing her jacket making them look like mother and daughter. 

 

" What shall we call you? " Amélie asked fixing the girls hair for the night. The girl smiled thankful that she got to meet this wonderful couple. 

 

" I don't have a name." Amélie looked at Lena who was shocked but nodded to her wife to choose a name. " You can name me." The girl smiled widely at the idea making the couple's heart flutter happily. Amélie had a name, a name she always loved since she was little. 

 

" Well... Now you are Chloé." Chloé smile widened and she hugged Amélie and Lena tightly close to her. 

 

" Thank you so much... "

 

Amélie snapped from her memory as Lena looked at her with a grin. 

 

" How about we legally adopt her?!? " The brunette suggested the idea with a huge smile. Amélie looked at Lena's face for any trace of joke but she was serious, both of them looked at Chloé who sleepily walked and sat on the couch her arms hanging on the edge as she stared at them without moving from the black couch. 

 

" What are you two talking about? " Chloé mumbled her eyes staring at the couple with their normal cold glint, said couple looked at each other reading what each other had in mind. Lena crossed her arms grinning while Amélie walked towards Chloé and kneeled in front of her. 

 

" We were just thinking.... Would you rather be Chloé or Chloé Oxton Lacroix? " Chloé felt the air leave her lungs, Amélie smiled warmly at Chloé who's face scrunched when she tried -but failed- to remain her neutral expression and stop tears form on her greenish eyes. Her whole body shook as she cried. She couldn't believe this couple existed. She felt like she didn't deserved meeting them. 

 

Lena rushed to kneel beside Amélie as they looked at the sobbing Chloé. This was entirely new from the girl and they weren't surprised. They felt sadness grip their hearts just thinking the things she must have gone through before the girl met the couple. 

 

Chloé's face had tears streaming down her cheeks non stop but she nodded loving the idea when they both hugged her tightly. She placed her hands on their waists hugging them tighter. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy and safe, so she decided to protect this... no matter what. Lena and Amélie hugged the sobbing girl and smiled at each other. 

 

They knew this was just the beginning of new hardships... But also new opportunities. 

 

 

••A few hours later brought to you by Lena trying to stick a spoon in her nose to impress Amélie while the latter signed some adoption papers and Chloé laughing••

 

 

" Okay. We still have to finish some stuff for us to officially be your mothers. But with this papers you can stay with us with no problem. " Lena said her voice chipper than usual, Amélie noted. Without planning things through they have just became mothers of a 16 year old teenager. Sure they missed all those years. But they would make those coming pay off better than the ones they missed. 

 

" By the way, who's the you know. With a stronger role? " Chloé looked at them wiggling her eyebrows with a grin matching Lena's. Lena coughed with a deep blush on her cheeks and her grin faltered when Amélie hummed before laughing. She was about to speak but Lena fake laugh loudly cutting her. 

 

"Hey! Let's get you ready to go to school tomorrow! " Lena grabbed her new daughter's hand dragging her to the direction of the school. Amélie grinned seductively at the brunette when she turned around to look at the taller female. Lena glared at her but her face was as red as a tomato. 

 

They walked to the private school by the name Overwatch.

 

Chloé looked bored around the empty hallways as Lena and Amélie spoke with the principal who was actually a old friend of Lena. Sighing she placed her back against a wall and closed her tired eyes. The bell ringed and she ignored the sound of students passing her by. 

 

A girl squealed making Chloé's eyes snap open as she looked at the cause of the loud sound. There were two girls and a boy. A girl with red hair and green eyes grinned at Chloé looking at her up and down while the clearly DJ boy and the clearly gamer girl behind them rolled their eyes amused yet looked at Chloé curious. 

 

" Are you new?? I'm Emily! It's nice to meet you! " Emily forced grabbed Chloé's hand and shook it, Chloé looked annoyed but bit her tongue to avoid getting in trouble. Instead her green eyes moved to look at the girl who had a pink shirt that said 'IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOUR TOO CLOSE' white jeans and pink sneakers. She had her brownish hair flowing down her shoulders while her hand gripped her backpack. Her lips where moving signalizing she was chewing bubble gum while her eyes stared back at Chloé. 

 

Chloé than avoided eye contact and decided to look at the boy studying him before the annoying girl in front of her. Scowling Chloé didn't said a word instead crossed her arms and looked back at the principal closed door waiting. 

 

The boy looked at the pink girl before looking back at Chloé with a grin. 

 

" I'm Lucio! This is Hana." He politely said offering his hand, Chloé looked at his hand before slowly and cautiously shaking it. 

 

" Hello Lucio, Emily... Hana." When Chloé slowly said Hana's name she felt uncomfortable saying it with her French accent. Amélie loved having similarities with Chloé, and their French origin was one of them. Hana waved looking at her phone making the slightly taller female look back at Lucio and Emily. 

 

" Is there something you need? We clearly don't know each other and I don't work here or know any directions." Chloé asked making Lucio and Emily look at each other confused. They wanted to be friends with Chloé, wasn't she new?   
Before any of them could say anything more the door opened showing Lena, Amélie and a older looking man leaving the room. Lena looked at Lucio and Hana and grinned happily. 

 

" Hey guys! Fancy seeing you kids here! " Lena giggled at her joke along with a laugh from Lucio and a chuckle from Hana. Chloé looked bored at the scenery before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her mother Amélie giving her a smile. 

 

" Chloé, meet your principal Jack Morrison." Amélie waved at the blonde man beside her who simply nodded but his blue eyes showed warmth and protection he could offer. 

 

Chloé shook Jack's hand politely, sure she wasn't polite with the students. But the adults had the power here, you need to treat them with respect to not lose points. Chloé snapped from her thoughts when Lucio cleared his throat making her look at him. Hana and Emily had left probably to their next class while Lucio stayed behind to ask something. 

 

" Say Miss Lacroix, Is this your daughter? " Lucio asked looking not judgmental but honestly curious. 

 

Lena rushed to her daughter and pinched her right cheek with a happy grin on her face. 

 

“ This is our beautiful daughter Chloè!” Chloè blushed at the compliment when her crazy mother hugged her. Lucio congratulated Lena and Amélie making the new family smile at each other. 

 

Lucio knew it would be hard to befriend Chloé. The look of hidden secrets in her eyes and the way she was always cautious gave him hints. But he would do anything to achieve her friendship or his name wouldn't be Lucio!

 

“ So. What do you think about her? ” Emily asked Hana who blew a bubble with her gum until it popped. Hana entered the classroom and walked to her sit, placing the bag beside her chair and sitting she turned to look at her friend. 

“ She's rude.” Hana simply said clearly not liking the way Chloé behaved when they were just trying to be friendly. 

 

••••••••••

 

Angela looked at her reflection in the mirror while she fixed her earrings for the diner that night. Fareeha sat on the edge of the bed all dressed up while staring at her angel from head to toe. She couldn't believe she had been so lucky to marry this woman, who's the goddesses had created with pure perfection. 

 

“ You know... ”

 

“ Yes honey? ” Angela looked at her wife through the reflection of the mirror making dark brown and baby blue eyes meet.

 

“ I love you so much. You are a gift the goddesses have brought to us mortals. ” Fareeha smiled satisfied when the pale cheeks of her wife turned bright red at the compliment. Angela placed her hands on her hips and turned to Fareeha with a grin. 

 

“ Flatterer.”

 

“ You love it. ”


End file.
